User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 2-16)
The Intro Order: Hel-LO! My fellow wikians and welcome to Order's Christmas Countdown! Or OCC if you are lazy. Today is the tenth of December, marking 15 days till Christmas! I notice the date for episode one is a bit messed up, but rest assured this is a good countdown! Narrator: *Unenthusiastically waves hands* woo. -.- Order: *Oblivious* ANYWAYS! Slayer has suggested a Secret Santa gift exchange! Narrator: Wait shouldn't we be doing this ON Christmas?! Order: MM. o.0 Umm... Who cares I want an excuse to give someone a gift. And I'm rigging it so I get one of the Jesses. Narrator: How!? Order: Shhh.... Narrator: UGH. Fine; I'll get the New Order. Order: *Grabs car keys* And the Old Order. *Runs off* Narrator: *Glances at camera* We're all gonna die. *Starts calling people* The Secret Santas Order: *Paces* Get over here alreadyyyyyy. *Has a pink box set up on the table with peoples' names on slips of paper inside* Narrator: *Chills by fireplace, sipping his hot chocolate* Calm down, give them at LEAST five seconds. Order: NGGGH. *Resumes pacing* Gabriel: *Knocks on door* Order: *Backflips over to door and opens it* Heyo! Gabriel: Hello. Magnus: Sup. Axel: *Copies Magnus* Sup. Olivia: Hi again. Ellegaard: At least you're not trying to kill us this time. Ivor: Just wait until she puts you in a car. Lukas: Hey, Order. Petra: Thanks for the stuff yesterday. Jenny: Yeah. Jesse: How come we all have individual responses? Soren: Not me. Order: We're doing a secret Santa gift exchange thing. *Shoves everyone inside* All: *Has on their winter outfits* Soren: A secret... what? Order: WAT. Narrator: *Shoves Order away from Soren* It's where you have to give someone a gift but you don't tell them who it is from. Ivor: More secrecy. Reminds me of good times. *Sarcasm Order: You're grumpy today. Ivor: Because you're not giving me good lines! Lukas: How about we just go on with this Secret Santa thing of yours, Order? Magnus: Doesn't sound deadly. Almost dissapointing. Order: "Almost"? Anyways! *Shoves everyone into chairs* Ellegaard: Why do you keep shoving us? Order: No reason. *Cough* Time restraints *Cough* Narrator: *Rolls eyes* Wonderful. Order: Ok, for the strange lot that doesn't know what the heck this is; we just take one slip of paper out of this box and pass it on. Do not announce whose name is on the paper-it is who you give the present to. So... lets begin! *Pulls a peice of paper out and passes the box on* *Time skip because laziness* Gabriel: So... is this it? Order: Yep! Go buy a present! We meet in five hours! Narrator: Wha- Order! You can't rush these people! They have to think about their gift! Long and hard! To have meaning and- Order: bruh everyone left already. Narrator: *It's just him and Order* ... *Sigh* I'll go get a gift.. *Walks out* Order: Well... that wasn't funny at all! *Runs out* The Gifts Everyone: *Back at the table with wrapped gifts* Axel: So... what now? Order: The gifts are in a pile; grab them. Olivia: Well... OK, then. *Grabs the gift meant for her along with everyone else grabbing their respective gift* Ellegaard: *Opens hers* A... lever? Soren: I was out of stuff. Order: *Facepalm* Ellegaard: *Shrugs* Thanks? Soren: *Opens his* EEEEEEEEEEE *Continued "eh" sound* Narrator: OH GOSH! Make him stop! Gabriel: Soren, stop that confounded sound! Soren: *Has an Enderman plushie* MY BABY. Gabriel: 0.o Magnus: Dude, you.have.ISSUES. Gabriel: *Opens his* A new sword! Ha-HA! *Swings sword* Lukas: *Opens his gift* Aww, cute! *Hugs a small ocelot plush toy* Petra: *Smiles and opens hers* ...Lapis. Seriously?! Ivor: *Laughs* Sorry, it was too good. Here is the real gift, though. *Hands Petra another present* OrdeR: Does anyone understand the SECRET part here?! Ivor: Shut it and let me do this! OrdeR: Ok. Petra: *Opens it* A diamond! Ivor: To make up for... well, you know. *Opens his* BOOKS! :D Axel: *Opens his* Aw, man! A potato with TNT strapped to it! YEAH! Olivia: *Opens her gift* A dispenser! I needed one of those! Narrator: *Opens his* YES! More hot chocolate! Jesse: *Opens his* Cool, a new enchantment for my sword. "Unbreaking" *Laughs* Order: *Opens hers* It's a pink flower! :D Jesse: *Smiles* Order: *Gets it* Yay! Jenny: *Opens hers* It's.. a certificate. Saying that I have full ownership of the horse I rode when escaping the Wither Storm... wow. :) Order: Yay! Is that everyone? Magnus: NOPE! *Opens his* OO! *It's TNT* All: OH NO. Magnus: *Lights it* KA-BOO- *Screen goes to black* Outro Order: *Speaking in the darkness* Don't... forget... to suggest another idea... for the next episode! AGH. Category:Blog posts